I don't know you
by akakuros11
Summary: Ketika Kuroko harus hidup dengan anaknya tanpa Akashi. p.s: ini M-Preg ya -.- #RnR ditunggu
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko menatap nanar rumah sederhana namun elegan yang ada di hadapannya. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya. Semuanya sudah berakhir, hidupnya terasa hambar jika saja…

"Okaa-chan!" suara melengking itu memenuhi pendengarannya yang seolah tuli untuk sesaat itu.

Sesosok laki-laki mini dengan rambut merah menyala, mata kanan merah dan mata kirinya biru langit, kulit putih halus nan lembut, tinggi yang sangat standard bagi usianya yang kini mencapai lima tahun kini menatapnya dengan polos.

"Ada apa, Haru-chan?" Kuroko menatap ke bawah.

Sebuah senyum tercetak indah di wajah manis Kuroko. Ia hanya tak ingin Haru, Akashi Miharu, melihatnya bersedih. Biarkan ia saja yang merasakan dan menyimpan rasa sedih ini sendiri.

"Kenapa kita pindah? Kenapa kita tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi? Dimana Otou-chan? Apa Otou-chan tidak ikut pindah juga?" rentetan pertanyaan yang Haru lontarkan membuat Kuroko sedikit pusing.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu, Kuroko segera menggendong Haru dan membawanya pergi dari sana, tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang bocah itu tanyakan.

.

====.=====

.

.

"Maaf Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Untuk sementara kami menumpang disini, tapi jika aku sudah mendapatkan gaji yang cukup, kami akan pindah, sugguh" ujar Kuroko merasa tak enak hati.

Kise dan Aomine saling bertatapan, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum secara bersamaan, seolah sudah saling mengerti apa arti tatapan masing-masing.

"Tak perlu cemas begitu, Kuroko-cchi. Kami tak keberatan jika Kuroko-cchi tinggal disini lama-ssu" ujar Kiser ramah.

"Benar, malah kami senang karena rumah ini akan menjadi lebih ramai. Ryota ada teman menggosip dan Hanni juga ada teman bermainnya" tambah Aomine.

"Jadi selama ini kamu nggak suka nggosip sama aku?!" KIse yang tersinggung itu mulai nyolot.

"Eh? Tidak begitu maksudku. Kan lebih enak ngobrol sama Tetsu kan?" ujar Aomine dengan tatapan seolah berharap.

"Benar juga, ngobrol sama Dai-cchi tidak seru" gumam Kise membenarkan.

Sementara Kuroko yang melihatnya tersenyum senang, sahabatnya dulu sejak SMP kini terlihat harmonis dengan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Adu mulut antar sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai memang tak bisa dihindari. Dan pertengkaran itulah yang menurut Kuroko dapat membuat pasangann lebih rukun.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Hanni, maksudnya adalah Aomine Hanami, tapi orang-orang terdekat lebih suka memanggilnya Hanni. Sosok gadis berumur tiga tahun yang memiliki rambut blonde seperti ibunya dan mata biru gelap seperti milik sang ayah. Kulit putih mulus juga ia dapatkan dari sang ibu.

"Ano… boleh aku istirahat sebentar? Kepalaku agak pusing sebenarnya" potong Kuroko mengakiri debat singkat Aokise.

"Kuroko-cchi sakit-ssu? Cepat panggil Midorima-cchi kesini, Dai-cchi!" panik Kise.

Aomine yang walaupun tanpa disuruh Kise itupun segera menghubungi temannya yang kini menjabat sebagai dokter itu.

Sedangkan Kise kini membantu Kuroko membawa barang-barangnya ke kamar kosong yang telah disiapkan Kise sebelumnya.

.

-.-

.

"Aku membawakan teh hangat" ujar Aomine masuk ke kamar.

Kise yang juga berada di kamar itupun menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"Apa Midorima-cchi masih lama-ssu?" tanya Kise tak sabaran.

Kuroko menyesap teh hangat buatan Aomine dengan tenang. Sebenarnya ia merasa baik-baik saja, tak perlu dipanggilkan Midorima segala. Ia hanya sedikit pusing saja menurutnya. Tapi beda lagi menurut Kise yang sangat tidak bisa tenang itu.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi datang" balas Aomine yang untungnya lebih tenang dari Kise.

Kise berbalik lagi ke arah Kuroko, "Apa masih pusing-ssu?" tanyanya perhatian.

Kuroko membalas dengan senyuman saja.

"Kupikir tak perlu memanggil Midorima-kun" ujar Kuroko.

"Kita sudah membahasnya tadi-ssu. Dan kesepakatannya Midorima-cchi harus kesini-ssu" balas Kise seperti halnya Kuroko adalah anaknya sendiri.

Melawan Kise yang keras kepalapun tak ada gunanya rupanya bagi Kuroko. Ia hanya bisa terima saja, toh maksud dan niat Kise baik.

"Oh ya Dai-cchi. Haru-cchi dan Hanni-cchi kemana-ssu?" tanya Kise baru mengingat dua bocah itu.

"Mereka main di rumah tetangga. Tenang saja, kalau ada Haru, Hanni pasti menurut" jawab Aomine santai.

Memang benar, Haru seolah menjadi kakak kandung Hanni. Tidak, bahkan Hanni lebih mendengarkan Haru ketimbang Aomine ataupun Kise. Mereka berfikir kalau hal itu diturunkan dari ayah Haru sendiri.

"Kita sangat terbantu ya kalau ada Haru-cchi" ujar Kise sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ehem! Aku masuk-nanodayo" potong Midorima yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Aomine menatap heran ke arah Midorima, bagaimana bisa orang tinggi ini masuk?

"Haru yang membukakan pintunya barusan-nanodayo" ujar Midorima tanpa ditanya.

Sedangkan bocah yang namanya disebut itu berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, menatap cemas ke arah orang yang telah membawanya ke dunia ini. Ah, tak lupa Hanni yang menempel erat di sampingnya.

"Jadi, bisa kalian keluar sebentar?" lanjut Midorima mengusir lembut.

Sebelum Kise membantah, Aomine segera menariknya keluar, tak lupa ia menutup pintu dan menyeret dua bocah itu ke ruang tengah.

"Jadi, apa keluhanmu?" tanya Midorima setelah semuanya pergi, meninggalkan ia dan Kuroko saja.

Kuroko menatap sendu ke arah Midorima, "Hanya pusing sedikit saja, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan" ujarnya parau.

"Lelah hati dan pikiran, maksudmu?" tanya Midorima lagi.

"Mungkin"

Midorima mengeluarkan stetoskopnya, kemudian memeriksa keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, apa mungkin aku..." Kuroko agak ragu dengan kalimatnya.

Midorima hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

"Sei-chan, kenapa sayurnya tidak dimakan?" protes seorang wanita paruh baya.

Sedangkan yang diprotes itu tak begitu perduli dan tetap menyisihkan sayur di pinggir piring.

"Aku mual" belanya singkat.

Wanita paruh baya itu masih tak mau terima jika pemuda itu tidak memakan sayurnya.

"Kau ini bukan lagi anak kecil, Sei-chan. Sayuran itu penting untuk proses penyembuhanmu" ujarnya tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi aku mual melihatnya saja, okaa-san" balas pemuda itu tetap tak mau.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati sang pemuda dan mengambil piring yang dipegang pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu Okaa-san saja yang menyuapimu" ujarnya keras kepala.

Dan satu suapan sayur berhasil mengeluarkan semua isi perut sang pemuda. Yah, dia memuntahkannya, di toilet tentunya.

"Dokter bilang kalau Sei-chan tidak sakit apa-apa, hanya penyembuhan saja setelah operasi. Tapi Okaa-san jadi penasaran, setiap hari Sei-chan mual dan muntah terus" ujar wanita itu bingung.

"Apa mungkin aku hamil ya, Okaa-san?" gurau pemuda itu.

Namun gurauan itu dianggap serius oleh sang wanita. Satu kata itu berhasil membuat sang wanita membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar, dadanya bergemuruh cepat. 'Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Okaa-san?"

.

.

.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini Kuroko resmi diterima bekerja di sebuah taman kanak-kanak sebagai guru. Pekerjaan yang sangat disukainy, karena Kuroko sangat menyukai anak-anak. Di hari pertmanya, Kuroko sudah bangun sangat pagi dan mandi kemudian berjalan ke dapur. Sepi, tak ada seorangpun disana. Perlu diketahui, Kuroko masih tinggal di rumah Aomine dan Kise.

Dengan lihainya, Kuroko menyipakan bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk membuat sarapan lima orang di rumah itu. Walaupun tidak seenak masakan chef-chef yang ada di restoran, masakan Kuroko bisa dikatakan lumayan untuk seorang yang dulunya hanya di rumah saja itu.

"Okaa-chan" Haru dengan mengucek-ucek matanya yang baru bangun itu menarik-narik ujung apron yang Kuroko kenakan.

Kurokopun menoleh dan melihat Haru dengan rambut acak-acak khas bangun tidurnya tengah menguap.

"Sudah bangun rupanya" ujarnya setelah mematikan kompor dan menghidangkan masakannya di meja makan. Ya, sudah selesai.

Diraihnya tubuh mungil Haru yang masih setengah menutup matanya itu ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Okaa-chan siapkan bajunya, Haru-chan mandi dulu ya" ujarnya sambil mengangsurkan handuk ke bocah cilik itu.

Dengan patuh, Harupun pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar.

"Dia sangat berbeda jika denganku" ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum senang.

"Mirip denganmu" tambahnya lirih, merubah senyumnya menjadi sangat tipis.

.

.

.-.

.

.

"Hari ini Sei-chan sudah boleh pulang" ujar Akashi Minako.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai merahnya hanya mengangguk saja, ia masih lemas akibat acara mual paginya barusan. Walaupun bukan yang pertama kali, tetap saja Akashi Seijurou tak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan rutinitasnya itu.

Dengan lunglai, Akashi berjalan keluar dari kamar rawatnya yang sudah ia tempati lebih dari seminggu itu. Tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak sampai sebulan. Ia sengaja menolak bantuan dari ibunya untuk berjalan, ia juga tak mau memakai bantuan kursi roda. Baginya, jika hanya berjalan saja ia masih kuat.

Setelah sampai di mobil, barulah Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kenapa masih mual dan muntah. Apa aku mengidap penyakit yang serius, Okaa-san?" tanyanya dengan menatap lurus ke depan.

Minako menggeleng cepat, tidak membenarkan dugaan sang anak, "Tidak, Sei-chan baik-baik saja. Dokter sudah memeriksamu berulang kali dan hasilnya tetap sama, taka da penyakit apapun" ujarnya.

Akashi hanya mengangguk saja, toh dokter yang memeriksanya tentulah dokter yang sudah sangat berpengalaman di dunia kesehatan, jadi tak ada gunanya ia meragu. Tapi tetap saja, mual dan muntahnya tak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

"Aku ingin sup kentang" ujar Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Bukankah Sei-chan baru makan tadi, yah walaupun sudah dimuntahkan sebagian. Dan sup kentang? Bukannya kesukaan Sei-chan itu sup tofu?" ujar Minako kaget.

"Aku lapar lagi. Iya, sup kentang, ditambah dengan tomat, jeruk, dan timun" ujar Akashi dengan sedikit semangat.

Minako semakin mendelik saja mendengar permintaan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Ditambah roti isi selai cokelat" lanjutnya yang semakin membuat Minako membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.-.

.

.

Kuroko mengantarkan Haru ke sekolahnya, SD Teiko. Teiko memiliki kompleks sekolah mulai dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA, bahkan Perguruan Tinggi juga. Letaknya berjejer, mulai dari TK sampai Perguruan Tinggi. Ah, Teiko juga memiliki fasilitas-fasilitas penunjang seperti penitipan anak, Rumah Sakit, dan lainnya.

Aomine dan Kise tadi yang mengantar mereka bertiga. Ya, Kuroko di TK Teiko, Haru di SD Teiko, dan Hanni di penitipan anak Teiko. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kise pergi bekerja, Aomine sebagai polisi, Kise sebagai pemilik butik(maaf saya ngaco).

Di sekolah Haru…

"Haru-chan, aku merindukanmu!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pink cerah sambil berlari kearahnya, siap untuk memeluk Haru.

Sebelum kena pelukan maut seorang Hanamiya Irene(yaelah, anaknya Hanamiya), Haru terlebih dahulu menghindar dan berakhir dengan wajah Irene yang cemberut karena gagal memeluknya.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan seenaknya memelukku" ujar Haru dingin.

Namun, Irene seakan tak tersakiti sedikitpun. Ia sudah terlalu dalam menyukai laki-laki berambut merah itu (yaelah, masih bocah juga).

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita duduk bersebelahan ya" ujarnya bersemangat.

Haru yang sudah terlanjur ditarik itupun hanya mengikuti saja. Kuroko pernah mengatakan untuk tidak berbuat kasar kepada siapapun, khususnya perempuan. Tapi, jika hanya berkata tidak ramah saja, Haru rasa bukan masalah besar, asalkan dia tidak berbuat kasar kan.

"Ne, ne. Tadi Mama membuatkanku bekal untuk istirahat tadi. Nanti kita makan bersama ya!" ujar Irene masih semangat.

Haru tak mengatakan apapun. Walaupun menolak sekalipun, setiap hari Irene selalu saja menempel padanya. Mengingatkannya pada Hanni yang juga suka menempeliny. Oh, pesonamu terlalu kuat Akashi Miharu.

"Papa bilang, kalau ada yang mengajak berbicara, jangan diam saja" ujar Irene dengan nada menasehati.

"Oh ya, tadi malam Papa bilang nanti akan pulang cepat dan menjemput Irene di sekolah. Haru-chan harus bertemu dengan Papa Irene!" ujar Irene semangat menceritakan Papanya.

Haru hanya memasang wajah stoic-nya saja. Baru kali ini Haru merasa begitu kesal ketika Irene menyebutkan Papanya. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia masih bisa memendamnya saja, tapi kali ini perasaan aneh itu muncul.

'Apa karena aku begitu merindukan Otou-chan, ya' batinnya.

Sensei datang menyelamatkan Haru dari curhatan Irene mengenai Papanya. Dan Haru sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia tak perlu meluapkan perasaannya jika saja ia tak bisa menahannya ke Irene yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

.

.

=.=

.

.

"Kau yakin Kise?" tanya Midorima dari seberang telepon.

"Iya-ssu. Aku tadi benar-benar melihatnya, Midorima-cchi!" jawab Kise ngotot.

Midorima yang dari tempatnya itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Apa kau pikir keluarganya sengaja menyembunyikannya-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima lagi.

Kisepun meneguk teh hangatnya sebelum menjawab, "Kupikir seperti itu-ssu. Tapi, pasti sebentar lagi dia akan muncul di media-ssu" jawab Kise serius.

"Menyembunyikannya, kemudian mengungkapnya sendiri, brgitu? Mereka benar-benar gila-nanodayo" pendapat Midorima.

"Tapi pasti ada yang berbeda dari Akashi-cchi"

.

.

-.-

.

.

"Ah, Atsushi. Kau sedang apa disini?"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Murasakibara berbalik dengan cepat, dan langsung saja ia membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat sosok bersurai merah di depannya.

"A.. Akkk.. Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara memastikan.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja. Kuulangi lagi, kau sedang apa disini?" ujar Akashi ramah.

Murasakibara seketika langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"Aku bekerja disini, kau lupa?" tanya Murasakibara heran.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf jika aku tak ingat" ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum maut(halah).

Murasakibara merasa jika ada yang berbeda dengan Akashi. Akashi menjadi ramah? Tidak, memang dari awal Akashi itu orangnya baik. Warna rambut? Tetap merah. Kedua matanya? Tetap merah-emas. Dan tunggu…

Murasakibara meraih telapak tangan kiri Akashi, kemudian meletakkannya lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi bingung.

'CINCIN AKA-CHIN TIDAK ADA!'

.

.

-.-

.

.

TBCdulu….

.

.

.

p.s:anggep aja ibunya Akashi masih ada. ;)

karena gak tau namanya ayah+ibunya Akashi, jadi saya ngarang aja ya… :D maafkan.

Ditunggu RnRnya ya... :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Atsushi. Daripada terus disini, lebih baik buatkan pesanku sekarang" ujar Akashi mengakhiri reuni mereka.

"Aku kan bos disini. Pesan ke pelayan saja, biar mereka yang membuatkan" tolak Murasakibara.

Akashi hanya menatap ke arah Murasakibara tanpa memberikan suaranya sedikitpun, namun berhasil membuat pemuda jangkung itu segera bergegas ke dapur. Ia tarik kata-katanya tadi yang mengatakan jika Akashi Seijurou adalah orang yang baik, yah mungkin baiknya hanya sebentar saja. Saking patuhnya, ia lupa belum menanyakan pesanan mantan kaptennya itu.

"Aku belum menanyakan pesanan Aka-chin" ujar Murasakibara kembali ke hadapan Akashi.

"Nasi gulung yang isinya jagung manis, telur, nanas, mangga, bayam. Ah jangan lupa diberi keju juga. Untuk minumnya lemon tea saja" ujar Akashi tanpa melihat buku menu.

Murasakibara termangu mendengar permintaan surai merah itu. Bahkan, kalau ia tak mencatatnya langsung, dia pasti lupa pesanan Akashi.

"Aka-chin aneh" cicit Murasakibara pelan yang masih terdengar Akashi itu.

"Buatkan saja" perintah Akashi absolut.

,.,

.

.,,,..

"Okaa-chan, Haru mau main ke taman dengan Hanni-chan" pamit Haru ke Kuroko yang tengah memasak untuk makan malam.

Kuroko menatap tak yakin ke arah Haru yang kini tengah menggandeng Hanni dengan tangan mungilnya. Pasalnya Haru baru menginjak lima tahun, dan Hanni juga baru tiga tahun. Ia tidak tega membiarkan mereka ke taman sendiri.

"Kalau begitu Okaa-chan temani" ujar Kuroko seraya melepaskan apronnya.

Haru menggeleng, "Okaa-chan di rumah saja, Haru pasti akan menjaga Hanni dengan baik" tolaknya.

Hanni yang di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Baiklah, tapi jam lima harus sudah di rumah, oke?" pesan Kuroko akhirnya membiarkan mereka pergi berdua ke taman.

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk kemudian berlari ke luar rumah dengan riang, khas bocah sekali.

Di taman~

Haru menarik Hanni ke arah ayunan yang kebetulan kosong satu itu. Sebagai laki-laki, ia membantu Hanni menaiki ayunan itu, walau tingginya sendiri juga tidak seberapa.

Didorongnya lembut ayunan itu dari belakang, membuat tawa Hanni pecah. Menyenangkan menurutnya.

"Halu-nii, Hanni senang sama Halu-nii" ujar Hanni dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum, Halu-nii akan tinggal belsama Hanni telus kan?"

"Haru-nii punya rumah sendiri, dengan Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan. Haru-nii tidak bisa tinggal terus di rumah Hanni-chan"

Walau ia sendiri tidak yakin akan ucapannya, setidaknya ada kalimat benar yang diucapkannya.

"Mama pulang sole dan Papa pulang malam, Hanni jadi kesepian kalau sudah pulang dali penitipan anak. Kalau ada Halu-nii, Hanni tidak kesepian lagi" ujar Hanni dengan jujurnya.

Haru bingung bagaimana menanggapi curhatan Hanni mengenai orang tuanya, dan ia tak mungkin selamanya tinggal di rumah sahabat Kuroko itu.

"Ah, aku bawa uang. Bagaimana kalau kita beli ice cream?" tawar Haru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar kata 'ice cream', mata Hannipun berbinar cerah, ia sudah melupakan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Sungguh ajaib.

"Benalkah? Halu-nii mau membelikan Hanni ice cleam?" ujarnya senang.

Harupun mengangguk, kemudian menghentikan ayunan yang dinaiki Hanni dan membantu gadis mini itu turun dengan hati-hati. Merekapun bergegas menuju tempat orang yang menjual ice cream.

Tahu akan berapa harga ice cream, Harupun hanya membeli satu contong saja, karena uang yang ia bawa tidak seberapa.

"Ini untuk Hanni-chan" ujarnya sambil memberikan ice cream yang ia beli.

Hannipun menerimanya dengan gembira, namun tatapannya kembali sendu.

"Halu-nii tidak mau ice cleam?" tanyanya sedih, namun tetap menjilat ice cream yang ia pegang.

Mereka berjalan mengitari taman sambil bergandengan.

"Tidak, untuk Hanni-chan saja" ujar Haru, sosok lelaki sejati.

Hanni kembali menikmati ice cream di tangannya, tanpa melihat ke depan. Harupun juga hanya memandang ke arah Hanni yang menurutnya kawai itu. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi tidak fokus seperti itu, sama sekali bukan sifatnya.

Bruk~

"Aw!" pekik dua bocah itu bersamaan.

Hanni menatap sedih ice creamnya yang juga jatuh itu. Padahal ia baru menikmati setengahnya saja.

Harupun segera berdiri dan membantu Hanni berdiri, "Sudah, tidak apa-apa, kapan-kapan aku belikan lagi" ujarnya.

Kemudian iapun menatap keatas, ke orang yang membuatnya terjatuh itu. Walau pada dasarnya ia juga salah karena tidak melihat ke depan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya bocah bersurai merah itu saat mendapati siapa yang mereka tabrak itu. Sosok yang hampir serupa namun dengan versi yang lebih tua darinya.

"Otou-chan" gumam Haru pelan.

.,.

.

..,..

.

"Aku pulang!" pekik Kise yang baru membuka pintu itu.

Kuroko yang baru saja selesai dengan masakannya itupun menyahut dari ruang makan, seakan memberitahukan keberadaannya. Dan iapun beranjak menuju ruang tengah, dimana Kise berada.

"Kuro-cchi, hari ini aku pulang cepat-ssu! Dan lihat, aku tadi lewat toko anak dan terlihat kawai-ssu! Jadi aku membelinya" ujar Kise semangat.

Kurokopun mendekat, ikut melihat barang-barang yang Kise beli itu.

"Ini untuk Hanni-cchi" tunjuk Kise pada sebuah perlengkapan make-up mainan dengan gambar barbie.

"Ini untuk Haru-cchi" tunjuknya lagi pada mainan lego.

Kuroko menatap tak enak ke arah Kise yang juga membelikan mainan untuk Haru, "Seharusnya tidak dibelikan juga tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun" ujarnya sungkan.

Kise tak menanggapi ucapan Kuroko, karena menurutnya Haru sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Haru juga sudah menjadi teman main Hanni yang biasanya sendirian kalau di rumah itu. Apalagi ada Kuroko juga yang sudah sangat membantunya.

"Ah, aku juga membelikan ini untuk baby-cchi" Kise kini mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu mungil dengan warna kuning, warna favoritnya.

Kuroko menatap bingung ke arah Kise yang kini malah mengeluarkan sebuah kupluk kecil dengan warna senada.

"Eum, Kise-kun. Kurasa membelikan itu terlalu cepat untuk saat ini" ungkapnya.

Kisepun meletakkan barang-barang yang ia beli, "Aku senang saja berbelanja barang-barang seperti ini-ssu. Mengingatkanku juga sebelum ada Hanni-cchi" balasnya dengan berbinar.

Kuroko akhirnya pasrah saja melihat Kise yang terlihat baik-baik(sangat baik) itu. Kalau Kise tak keberatan, iapun hanya bisa menerimanya saja sepertinya, menolakpun percuma.

"Apa Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun tidak berniat memberi Hanni-chan teman bermain?" tanya Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kise terkikik sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "Aku sih tidak keberatan-ssu, tapi Dai-cchi sepertinya masih belum siap-ssu" jawabnya santai.

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk saja walau sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu paham apa maksudnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, anak-anak kemana-ssu?" lanjut Kise karena mendapati rumahnya sepi-sepi saja.

Kuroko membantu Kise memisah dan merapikan barang belanjaan Kise itu.

"Tadi mereka pamitnya ke taman, Kise-kun" ujarnya tenang.

"Hanya berdua?!"

"Eum. Tapi Kise-kun tenang saja, mereka akan kembali sebelum jam lima"

Kuroko sangat mepercayai ucapan Haru tentang janjinya itu. Ia tahu Haru adalah anak yang bertanggung jawab, apalagi dia membawa serta anak gadis orang.

..

-.-

.-.

..

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru tadi jadi tidak melihat ke bawah"

Kini Haru dan Hanni, plus satu orang dewasa tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman. Di masing-masing tangan dua bocah itu kini sudah ada satu ice cream yang tentunya dibelikan oleh orang dewasa yang merasa bertanggung jawab itu.

"Otou-chan" panggil Haru dengan suara yang agak keras.

Dari tadi ia hanya diam saja, terlalu fokus mengamati sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Sebulan lebih terhitung ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok di dekatnya itu. Haru tak pernah bertanya pada Kuroko, ia tak mau membuat Okaa-channya itu bersedih. Sosok yang serupa dengannya versi dewasa dengan perbedaan satu matanya yang berwarna biru, sedangkan salah satu mata sosok di dekatnya berwarna emas. Ya, dia Akashi Seijurou, Otou-channya.

"Kau memanggil siapa, bocah?" tanya Akashi dingin.

Hhh... sebenarnya ia tak mau bersikap dingin begini kepada anak kecil, ia juga merasa tak tega sebenarnya. Tapi, salahkan saja moodnya yang sangat jelek dan sangat tidak pas jika harus dihadapkan dengan anak kecil sekarang.

"Otou-chan" ulang Haru sambil menunjuk ke arah Akashi.

Akashi menatap bingung ke arah bocah yang memanggilnya 'Otou-chan' itu. Seingatnya ia belum menikah, apalagi memiliki anak sebesar anak di dekatnya itu. Tapi tunggu, dia baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Sangat mirip denganku" gumam Akashi pelan, sangat pelan yang hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri.

Ia menatap tak percaya akan anak itu. Benar-benar fotocopy dirinya dalam versi mini. Apa ada orang yang mirip dengannya? Atau parahnya lagi apa benar anak ini anaknya? Pikiran-pikiran kini tengah bermunculan di kepala Akashi yang hanya ditatap datar oleh anak yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Jadi, kau siapa?" satu pertanyaan yang membuat Haru beku di tempatnya.

...

.-.

-.-

...

TBC...

p.s: maafin kalo masih pendek... ditunggu RnRnya... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't Know You Chapter 4

Kuroko No Basuke

 **AkashixTetsuya**

AominexKise

MurasakibaraxHimuro

MidorimaxTakao

Warning : Banyak typo bertebaran!

...

Kuroko menyambut kedatangan Haru dengan antusias, ia tak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi anak itu ketika mendapati mainan baru untuknya dari Kise. Namun, senyum di wajahnya langsung saja hilang saat melihat Haru pulang dengan wajah tertekuk.

Dengan segera, Kuroko menghampiri bocah lima tahun itu. Hanni Kise yang melihat Kise sudah di rumah, segera berlari dan meringsut ke pelukan pria berambut kuning cerah itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Haru.

Haru menatap bingung ke arah Kuroko, antara yakin dan tidak yakin apakah ia harus menceritakannya.

"Haru-chan mandi dulu saja, nanti baru cerita, heum" ujar Kuroko akhirnya karena Haru hanya diam saja.

Dengan perasaan bersalah, Harupun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Sementara Kuroko menyiapkan handuk dan baju bersih untuknya.

..

.-.

-.-

..

 _"Jadi, kau siapa?" satu pertanyaan yang membuat Haru beku di tempatnya._

 _"Otou-chan tidak mengingat Haru?" tanya Haru dengan wajah penuh harap._

 _Akashi menatap bingung ke arah bocah yang memanggilnya 'ayah' itu. Seingatnya baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan laki-laki mini ini, dan ingat, Akashi sedang dalam mood yang buruk, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang._

 _"Mungkin kau salah orang, bocah. Aku tidak mengenalmu" ujarnya sakartis, khas seorang Akashi._

 _Haru menggeleng kuat, tetap mempertahankan argumennya. Ia yakin jika orang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya ini adalah Otou-channya. Belum sampai setahun ia tidak melihat orang ini, ia hafal betul bagaimana perawakan ayahnya, tidak mungkin ia melupakan sosok yang dikaguminya itu._

 _"Otou-chan Haru bernama Akashi Seijurou, dan itu nama Otou-chan" ujarnya dengan tegas._

 _'Darimana ia tahu namaku?' batin Akashi kaget._

 _Sebelum meninggalkan kedua bocah yang baru ia temui itu, tak lupa Akashi mengatakan sesuatu, "Dengar, aku bukan ayahmu. Dan aku selalu benar" ujarnya mantap tepat di depan wajah Haru yang seakan ingin menangis saja itu._

 _Mendengar satu kalimat terakhir itu, Haru semakin yakin jika orang itu adalah Otou-channya._

...

-.-

.-.

-...

"Jadi seperti itu" ujar Kise yang menjadi tempat curhat Hanni.

Mereka berdua kini masih berada di kamar Kise, tak lupa Kise menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Walaupun Kuroko tak akan seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya, Kise berjaga-jaga saja jika Kuroko atau Haru lewat depan kamarnya.

Kise yang kepo itu segera saja menginterogasi Hanni setelah Haru masuk ke kamar mandi tadi, dia sebenarnya juga penasaran atas perubahan sikap Haru.

"Dan Hanni-cchi diam saja-ssu?" tanya Kise.

Hanni mengangguk mantap, "Hanni tak tahu halus ngapain, Okaa-chan" jawabnya jujur.

Kisepun tersenyum gemas atas jawaban gadis mini itu, "Pilihan yang tepat, Hanni-cchi" pujinya seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hanni.

"Hanni mandi dulu-ssu, Okaa-chan mau menelpon dulu" lanjutnya.

Kise membantu Hanni melepaskan pakaiannya, kemudian menggiring bocah cantik itu ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, setelah itu ia meraih ponselnya. Ya, di umurnya yang menginjak tiga tahun, Hanni sudah bisa mandi sendiri.

"Hallo, Murasakibara-cchi. Sepertinya kau benar-ssu. Barusan Haru-cchi juga bertemu Akashi-cchi-ssu" mulai Kise tanpa mengucap salam terlebih dahulu.

"..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu-ssu. Aku tidak tega dengan Kuroko-cchi dan Haru-cchi. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu saja-ssu?"

"..."

"Tidak, hanya aku, kau, Midorima-cchi, dan Dai-cchi"

"..."

"Ah iya, aku melupakan Momo-cchi-ssu. Hehehe"

"..."

"Eum, nanti kuberitahu mereka. Bye"

Panggilanpun selesai, Kise mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk nama-nama yang sudah disebutkannya tadi, setelah itu meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas kasur dan menghampiri Hanni yang masih di kamar mandi. Ia hanya ingin melihat saja sebenarnya.

...

-.-

.-.

...

Setelah mandipun, Haru tetap diam. Ia sungguh bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan sebagai orang tua yang baik, Kuroko tidak bertanya yang macam-macam, ia hanya berpikir jika mungkin Haru belum mampu bercerita kepadanya, ia tak mau menekan anaknya itu.

"Oji-chan, Haru boleh bicara denganmu?" tanya Haru saat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Kise di ruang tengah.

Kuroko sendiri tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka, Aomine sedang main dengan Hanni di kamar Hanni.

Kise yang tahu arah pembicaraan bocah mini itupun mengangguk dan menggendong Haru dengan sebelah tangannya, membawanya ke dapur tempat Kuroko berada.

"Aku dan Haru-cchi mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar-ssu" pamit Kise pada Kuroko yang masih sibuk dengan cuciannya.

Dengan senyum lembut, Kurokopun menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi sering tersenyum, apalagi jika ada Haru.

...

.-.

...

"Hanni-cchi sudah menceritakan kejadian tadi-ssu" mulai Kise.

Mereka kini duduk di taman tadi, bedanya kali ini lebih sepi karena sudah malam. Di genggaman tangan mungilnya, terdapat sekaleng ocha hangat yang tadi Kise belikan di mesin minuman terdekat.

"Apa Haru-cchi sudah memberitahukannya kepada Okaa-chanmu?" tanya Kise pelan.

Haru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menggenggam lebih erat kaleng hangatnya, tak lupa kakinya diayun-ayunkan ke bawah karena tingginya yang belum menjangkau tanah.

"Good boy!" puji Kise sambil mengacak-acak ringan surai merah terang milik bocah di sampingnya.

Harupun menatap bingung ke arah Kise yang malah tersenyum membalasnya, "Apa Haru sudah melakukan hal yang benar?" tanyanya.

Kise mengangguk masih dengna senyum yang tercetak jelas di wajah putih bersihnya.

"Haru-cchi pasti tak mau membuat Kuroko-cchi sedih, makanya Haru-cchi tidak mengatakan apapun padanya kan-ssu?" tanya Kise lagi.

Haru menatap Kise terharu, semua yang Kise katakan memang benar. Dan pelan namun pasti, air mata mengalir di pipi sedikit tembam nan putih milik bocah bersurai merah itu.

"Menangis saja-ssu. Haru-cchi merindukan Otou-chanmu kan?" ujar Kise sambil membawa Haru ke pelukannya.

Ia hanya berpikir jika Akashi junior ini pasti tak mau menangis di umurnya yang kelima, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk memeluknya, menutupi wajahnya yang basah lebih tepatnya.

Sekitar beberapa menit berlalu dengan sunyi, tak ada seorangpun yang mengucap sepatah kata. Kise tak mau mengganggu Haru. Ia membiarkan saja Haru meluapkan perasaan 'sakit'nya melalui air mata. Perumpamaan 'Laki-laki tak boleh menangis' akan Kise hapus untuk saat ini.

"Apa sudah lega-ssu?" tanya Kise saat Haru berhenti menangis.

Kisepun memberikan sapu tangannya ke Haru, tidak, ia bahkan membantu Haru mengelap air mata yang bertaburan di wajah mungilnya. Ia sungguh tak tega.

"Aku dan paman-pamanmu yang lain akan membantu-ssu" ujar Kise.

Haru memiringkan kepalanya lucu, pertanda ia kurang faham.

"Paman-pamanku siapa?" tanyanya.

Seingatnya, Kuroko ataupun Akashi tak memiliki saudara. Jadi siapa paman-paman yang Kise maksud?

"Aku, Dai-cchi, Midorima-cchi, Murasakibara-cchi. Kami kan paman-pamanmu-ssu" jawab Kise, dan lagi-lagi ia lupa menyebutkan Momoi.

Senyum terulas di wajah Haru, ternyata paman-paman yang dimaksud itu teman-teman orang tuanya sejak masa sekolah rupanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Haru lagi, sepertinya ia sudah lupa tentang kesedihannya.

Sungguh, menghadapi anak seorang Akashi Seijuro membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk menghadapi sifat kritisnya. Apalagi yang ditanyai itu Kise, yang darisananya jarang mikir. (plak! Abaikan)

"Eum, aku juga belum tahu-ssu. Kami akan membicarakannya besok. Jadi, tugas Haru adalah bersikap seperti biasa saja, dan jangan menceritakan apapun kepada Kuroko-cchi-ssu. Paham?" akhirnya jawaban yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang bocah dilontarkan Kise.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita pulang saja-ssu. Nanti orang rumah mencari kita-ssu" tambahnya seraya menggendong Haru.

Entah kenapa Kise suka sekali memeluk tubuh mungil Haru. Jadi, walaupun tidak meminta, Kise akan dengan senang hati menggendongnya. Selain tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu berat, postur tubuhnya juga lumayan kecil, mungkin faktor keturunan. (plak! Abaikan lagi)

...

-.-

.-.

...

"Oh, seperti itu ceritanya-nanodayo" Midorima menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa empuk di kediaman Murasakibara.

"Kenapa kumpulnya disini?" tanya Murasakibara tidak terima karena rumahnya tercinta dibuat sebagai basecamp mantan teman setim basketnya.

Ah, sebenarnya tidak hanya empat orang itu saja, Himuro yang juga merupakan tuan rumah ikut nimbrung diantara empat orang yang tengah serius itu. Momoi? Sekali lagi, Kise lupa memberitahu Momoi tentang acara kumpul ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Atsushi, kan jadi ramai" ujar Himuro yang duduk di samping Murasakibara dengan nada keibuan.

Kembali ke topik utama, yaitu keluarga mantan kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuro.

"Sebenarnya aku juga pernah melihatnya di Rumah Sakit ternama saat aku sedang menjenguk temanku-nanodayo" ujar Midorima yang tidak menyebutkan nama Rumah Sakit itu demi keamanan negara.

"Rumah Sakit ya? Memangnya Akashi-cchi sakit-ssu?" tanya Kise bingung.

Murasakibara menatap malas ke arah Kise, "Kise-chin lupa kejadian dua bulan lalu?" ingatnya.

Kisepun menjentikkan kedua jarinya, baru mengingat kejadian yang Murasakibara maksud. Ingat kan sebelumnya kalau Kise jarang mikir. (plak! Untuk kesekian kalinya abaikan)

"Dan selama itu pula kita tak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Akashi-nanodayo" ujar Midorima sok mikir.(Hmmm...)

Aomine yang daritadi diam itu mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Seperti yang kita duga kalau Akashi disembunyikan orang tuanya, dan kau tadi bilang Akashi di Rumah Sakit, Midorima. Bisa ditarik kesimpulan jika Akashi sudah sembuh makanya ia sudah berkeliaran dimana-mana sekarang. Dan lagi ia tak mengingat Murasakibara ataupun anaknya sendiri. Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian dua bulan lalu?" ujarnya panjang lebar. Bekerja di kepolisian membuat otaknya bekerja dengan lencar, sangat berbeda dibanding ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

"Kau benar Aomine, dan ini pasti juga sangat berhubungan dengan orang tua Akashi-nanodayo" ujar Midorima lagi-lagi sok mikir. (plak!)

"Apa mungkin Akashi amnesia?"

Pendapat Himuro membuat semua orang disana menoleh bebarengan ke arahnya. Seolah memandang Himoro sebagai orang terpintar disana.

"Kenapa tak terpikir olehku ya?" Aomine mulai bersuara lagi.

Semuanya mengamini kata-kata Aomine. Mereka tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

"Jadi katakan saja kalau Akashi memang amnesia, lalu kenapa dia mengingat Murasakibara-ssu?" Kise yang menyadari pertama akan kejanggalan itu. (tumben)

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba menemui Akashi saja. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya kepada kita?" usul Aomine cerdas.

Semuanya nampak mengangguk setuju akan saran Aomine.

...

-.-

-.-

...

TBC

Biar nggak terlalu drama, dikasih selingan humor-humor garing ya... maaf lao nggak lucu.

Makasih sama yang udah RnR... :*

Keep RnR ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko baru bangun dari tidurnya. Disebelahnya masih tidur nyenyak Haru dengan sebuah guling di pelukannya. Menatap wajah Haru yang masih memejamkan matanya, menyingkirkan surai merah yang menutupi sebelah kelopak matanya yang tertutup, dan diakhiri mengecup dahi putih milik bocah lima tahun itu adalah hal yang Kuroko lakukan.

Wajah tidur Haru memang sangat manis menurut Kuroko, tenang dan damai, "Mirip Sei-kun" bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan.

Setelah puas menikmati wajah Haru, Kurokopun turun dari ranjang mereka dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

...

I don't Know You Chapter 5

Kuroko No Basuke

 **AkashixKuroko**

AominexKise

MurasakibaraxHimuro

MidorimaxTakao

Warning : Banyak typo bertebaran!

...

Setelah mengantar Kuroko, Haru, dan Hanni, Kise dan Aominepun melesat menuju TKP, yaitu kediaman Murasakibara.

"Apa kita terlambat-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kupikir ini amsih terlalu pagi" jawab Aomine sambil melihat jam tangan yang ia pakai.

Kedua orang itupun bergegas memasuki rumah yang berada di kompleks elit itu.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun membunyikan bel rumah, Aomine dan Kise langsung saja masuk ke dalam, pintunya kebetulan terbuka, jadi mereka tak perlu repot-repot menunggu orang emmbukakan pintu.

Dan benar saja, di ruangan yang lumayan besar itu sudah ada beberapa orang yang tersusun rapi duduk di sofa yang melingkar.

"Jadi, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, bagaimana rencana kita-nanodayo?" Midorima membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ada ide, bukan ide yang bagus memang, tapi boleh dicoba kurasa" Himuro masuk ke percakapan.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, membuatnya juga harus membalas satu persatu tatapan-tatapan mata itu.

"Midorima bilang kalau pernah melihat Akashi di sebuah Rumah Sakit bukan? Kalau begitu kita bisa memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai dokter untuk menyelidiki alasan Akashi ada disana dan apa yang terjadi selama ini" Himuro menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Semuanya mengangguk paham, mendengarkan dengan seksama rencana yang dibuat oleh pasangan hidup Murasakibara Atsushi ini.

"Kemudian untuk Akashi sendiri, biar aku dan Takao yang menemuinya terlebih dahulu, karena intensitas bertemu kami sangat sedikit dibanding dengan kalian. Untuk perbandingan saja sebenarnya" lanjutnya.

"Dan untuk penutupnya kuserahkan pada kalian" ujarnya mengakhiri rencananya.

Semua yang berada disana langsung saja setuju dengan rencana yang Himuro katakan, toh mereka juga belum merencanakan apapun, jadi tak ada salahnya melaksanakan rencana yang telah Himuro pikirkan.

"Ah, Atsushi. Tolong bawa Kei-chin ke tetangga sebelah dulu" Himuro baru mengingat anaknya yang masih tidur di kamar itu.

Dengan patuhnya, Murasakibara memenuhi permintaan Himuro. Tidak mungkin juga membawa anak mereka untuk sekarang, jalan terbaik dan tercepat adalah dititipkan ke tetangga sebelah.

...

.-.

...

.-.

...

Sesuai rencana, Midorima bertugas menuju ke Rumah Sakit tempatnya pernah melihat Akashi, Sedangkan yang lainnya kini baru memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana cara menemui Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara ke Himuro.

Himuropun menggeleng, baru sadar akan celah dalam rencananya. Akashi adalah orang super sibuk dengans egala pekerjaan bisnisnya, bagaimana mencuri-curi waktu dengannya?

"Bilang saja kita mau mengadakan perkumpulan" ujar Aomine asal.

"Iya-ssu! Seperti waktu kita mengadakan perkumpulan basket dulu-ssu!" tambah Kise semakin asal.

Himuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berpikir.

"Kau tidak memiliki rencana, Takao?" tanyanya menghadap ke pemuda yang meiliki warna rambut serupa dengannya itu.

Takao yang pada dasarnya tidak begitu pintar dalam hal semacam ini menggeleng sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada rencana lagi. Kita lakukan apa yang Aomine dan Kise katakan saja" ujar Himuro pasrah.

Sungguh, dia disini seperti ketua pelaksana saja. Apa-apa harus dia yang merencanakan, dan apa-apa harus dia yang memutuskan. (Abaikan ini)

"Karena orang terdekatnya(baca:Midorima) tidak ada disini, maka yang menghubunginya kau saja Atsushi" ujar Himuro.

Murasakibara mengangguk patuh, kemudian ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Setelah menemukan kontak milik mantan kaptennya itu, Murasakibara segera menekan icon warna hijau di ponselnya.

"Aku harus bicara apa?" tanya Murasakibara baru sadar.

"Katakan saja kalau kalian merencanakan akan makan siang bersama di restoranmu nanti, dan Atsushi mengajak Akashi makan siang bersama" jawab Himuro cepat, sebelum Akashi menerima panggilan.

Murasakibara mengangguk, kemudian mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan kepada Akashi. Dan ajaibnya, Akashi menerima saja dengan sangat mudah.

"Tat-chin memang pintar ya!" seru Murasakibara sambil memeluk gemas pasangan hidupnya. (sekali lagi abaikan adegan ini)

...

.-.

...

.-.

...

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di restoran Murasakibara, bahkan Midorima sudah kembali dari tempat penyelidikannya. Sebuah hasil mengejutkan menjadi kabar yang mengejutkan pula bagi dirinya maupun semua orang yang ada disana.

"Benar-benar amnesia rupanya" ujar Aomine memasang tampang berpikir.

"Jadi, hanya sebagian-ssu? Pantas saja Akashi-cchi tidak mengingat Haru-cchi" ujar Kise.

Himuro menetapkan rencana selanjutnya, "Jadi yang harus kita pastikan sekarang adalah apa-apa saja yang dilupakannya dan apa-apa saja yang diingatnya. Rencana berubah, kita semua langsung saja menemui Akashi bersamaan" ujarnya.

Semuanya mengangguk, kemudian tinggal menunggu aktor utamanya datang dan eksekusi rencanapun dilaksanakan.

Tak sampai setengah jam, Akashi sudah tiba di restoran Murasakibara yang menjadi tempat berkumpul. Setelah mencari-cari sebentar, ia menemukan meja tempat teman-teman lamanya berada. Tak sulit memang, karena postur tubuh serta warna rambut mereka yang sangat mencolok sehingga dengan mudah ditemukan.

"Ternyata semuanya sudah disini" ujar Akashi basa-basi sambil duduk di samping Midorima yang memang letaknya paling pinggir.

"Aka-chin mengenal Tat-chin?" Murasakibara membuka sesi tanya jawabnya.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung akan nama yang disebutkan Murasakibara, "Tat-chin?" tanyanya.

Murasakibara menunjuk tepat ke sampingnya, "Ini Tat-chin" jawabnya.

Akashi mengikuti arah tunjuk Murasakibara, "Himuro Tatsuya maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tahu" ujar Akashi baru paham.

Semuanyapun mencatat hal itu dalam memori otak mereka masing-masing. Jika Akashi mengenal Himuro, tentu saja Akashi pasti juga mengenal Takao. Ini dimana mereka masih SMA. Kesimpulannya adalah Akashi pasti mengenal Kuroko.

"Oh ya, aku tidak melihat Tetsuya. Apa dia tidak ikut?" tanya Akashi.

Dan tepat sesuai perkiraan mereka, Akashi mengingat Kuroko. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah sejauh mana ia dapat mengingat Kuroko.

"Ah, dia masih bekerja, tidak bisa ditinggalkan katanya" jawab Aomine bohong, walau memang Kuroko masih bekerja, tapi memang mereka sengaja tidak mengajaknya.

"Memangnya Tetsuya bekerja dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Menurut logika Aomine, Tetsuya baru bekerja di Teiko baru-baru ini. Tentu saja Akashi tidak mengetahuinya. Namun berbeda lagi dengan pemikiran Himuro yang super pintar.

'Bukankah Kuroko pernah bekerja sebelumnya sebelum menikah dengan Akashi? Dan pekerjaannya sama bukan? Hanya tempatnya saja yang berbeda. Tapi kenapa Akashi menanyakannya? Jadi ia juga tidak mengingat sebelum pernikahannya. Berapa tahun sejak SMA itu?' pikir Himuro super pintar.

"Kuroko-cchi bekerja di TK Teiko, sebagai guru-ssu" Kise menjawab.

"Teiko? Itu SMP kita dulu kan? Ah, aku merindukan bermain basket bersama kalian" ujar Akashi tulus, ia memang senang bermain basket sejak dulu.

Sebelum topik berganti, Himuro dengan cepat menyelanya, "Memang terakhir kalian bermain basket bersama kapan?" tanyanya walaupun ia tahu benar jawabannya, karena ia juga ikut bermain waktu itu.

Semuanya diam, menunggu Akashi menjawab.

"Seminggu setelah Winter Cup bukan?"

Dan akhirnya mereka dapat menarik kesimpulan dimana letak mulai hilangnya ingatan Akashi. Pantas saja Akashi tidak mengingat Haru, kejadian yang diingatnya itu memang belum ada Haru.

"Aka-chin tidak ingat kalau beberapa bulan yang lalu kita sempat bermain bersama? Dengan Tat-chin dan Taka-chin juga" tanya Murasakibara.

Akashi menggeleng ringan, "Maaf semuanya, aku tidak mengingatnya" ujarnya. (Akashi mode baik)

"Ah, kita belum memesan untuk makan siang-ssu. Aku lapar" Kise mengakhiri sesi tanya jawab itu karena mereka sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang mereka butuhkan.

"Kise-chin benar, aku juga lapar" Murasakibara yang notabanenya memiliki perut karet ikut-ikutan.

Aomine dan Himuro hanya tersenyum kecil saja mendengar kicauan lapar dari pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan sup labu dengan kacang hijau dan tahu serta nanas. Jangan lupa ditambah roti tawarnya. Untuk minumnya vanila milkshake saja" ujar Akashi yang berhasil mebuat semua orang yang duduk disana melongo hebat.

"Akashi seperti Shin-chan dulu" ujar Takao yang syok luar biasa.

Memang benar jika Midorima pernah meminta hal-hal aneh(di luar lucky itemnya) pada Takao dulu yang membuat Takao selalu kerepotan dengan permintaan pasangan hidupnya itu, membuatnya bernostalgia saja. Sama halnya dengan orang lainnya yang juga pernah mengalami hal yang serupa.

"Benarkah Takao? Memangnya Shintaro kenapa? Aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan keinginan anehku ini" ujar Akashi jujur.

"Ah, waktu itu sih Shin-chan ngidam" jawab Takao santai.

Semuanya kecuali Akashi menahan tawanya mendengar penuturan jujur dari pasangan hidup maniak Oha-Asa yang dikenal dengan ke-tsundereannya.

"Ngidam? Maksudmu Shintaro hamil?" spontan Akashi kaget.

Tawa itupun saling bersahutan, yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggu pelanggan lainnya, untungnya pemilik restoran ini ada diantara mereka, jadi tak akan ada yang berani mengusik ataupun mengusir mereka akrena kegaduhan yang mereka ciptakan.

Sementara yang dijadikan bahan tawaan itu diam saja sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tentu saja dia tidak ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau lucu juga Akashi. Yang hamil itu tentu aku, tapi yang ngidam itu Shin-chan" jelas Takao masih diiringi tawanya.

Akashi semakin menaikkan alisnya bingung, banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di otak pintarnya.

"Ah, aku belum mengatakannya-nanodayo. Aku dan Kazunari sudah menikah, begitu pula dengan Aomine dan Kise, serta Murasakibara dan Himuro-nanodayo" jelas Midorima karena yang lainnya masih sibuk menertawakannya.

Otak Akashipun langsung saja bekerja cepat. Rupanya banyak hal yang ia lewatkan selama ini atau lebih tepatnya banyak hal yang ia lupakan.

"Lalu, Tetsuya juga sudah menikah?"

Pertanyaan satu itu berhasil membuat semuanya berhenti tertawa seketika. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, seolah menyuruh masing-masing dari merekalah yang ahrus menjawabnya.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan serius lewat mata itu, Himuro sang ketua pelaksana(plak) yang menjawabnya, "Kuroko juga sudah menikah" hanya itu yang mampu ia jawab, selebihnya ia serahkan kepada yang lain.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu hanya aku saja yang belum menikah diatara kita rupanya" ujar Akashi terdengar miris.

Ia tidak tahu ada sebuah kekosongan yang melanda hatinya ketika ia tahu jika semua temannya sudah menikah, apalagi jika dilihat dengan seksama posisi duduk mereka yang saling berdampingan, membuatnya cukup iri.

...

.-.

...

.-.

...

TBC

Maaf lama+pendek...


End file.
